


Hesitation

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Tired out from a long journey Cassandra returns to her room to find out that she's not alone.Cassarian Advent Calendar Day 14
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Being super careful with my ratings again! Brief mentioning’s of nudity and undressed states but I’ll leave it to the readers to decide what happens in the end. 

Hesitation 

Cassandra sighed as she walked down familiar corridors, her exhausted mind was on autopilot, knowing the way to her room from years of having walked these familiar corridors. The last legs of her journey back to Corona had been arduous, nothing going the way that it should, but she had arrived late that evening, well…. The previous evening because it was the early hours of the morning now. She had been excited to see Rapunzel and Eugene, and although her body had ached from hours of riding in the rain, and weeks of sleeping on hard ground, when Rapunzel had shown her to a guest room and told her to relax she’d argued. She’d placed her belongings down and insisted that she was going to join them for a late supper after she’d had a chance to wash. It had been amazing to sit with her friend’s Eugene and Rapunzel, even Lance, but as she’d sat there the voices around her had become fuzzier, the conversation more dreamlike, the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Eugene. 

“Bed!” He’d said. “Come on, I’ll walk you.”  
  


“It’s okay, I can find my own way.” 

Of course she could find her own way, this had been her home for far more years than it had been his. She found the door to her room and pushed it open. It was pitch black, but it didn’t matter, this was familiar ground, she could work her way from bed to wardrobe to door without any light and find several hidden weapons. 

She reached round behind her to undo the laces of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She could sleep in her slip; she was too exhausted to empty her bags and search for something else besides it was a strangely hot and humid night. One of those that comes after summer rain, or before a storm, or maybe in between both. 

Her hands found the soft comfort of her be, pulled back the sheets and climbed in, only to be met with something large and solid and warm. Confused she reached out her hand feeling the smooth warmth, supple under her fingers. The thing moved suddenly away, giving out a very human gasp. 

She rolled off the bed with a heavy thud, her hands reached for the knife she kept below the bed, but all they were met with only cool flagstones. She leapt up, her next place to go was her wardrobe, that was loaded with weapons to protect herself with but as her hands searched along the wall for the familiar wood she tripped over a a chair or table – something that wasn’t meant to be there. Realizing that she had no weapons to hand she turned to the defensive, crouching down, muscles tensing, her tired mind and body becoming more aware by the second. There was movement on the bed, a heavy breathing. 

"Whose there! Speak!” She said clearly, trying to sound confident and commanding. As if she were prepared, as if she were somebody to be reckoned with – which if she weren’t in her slip she would have been. 

"Hua? What?" The voice that came back was male, and for some reason sounded confused. "Who is that?" 

"Who are you?" Cassandra demanded again of the man who was in her bed. 

"Wait..." There was movement over by bed and Cassandra crouched ready to run, she was sure there was nothing blocking her way out, but how far could she get barefooted? Far enough to rouse help? 

Then there was a strange green glow, and a lantern was being lifted. In the pale light she could make out the shape of a face bathed ghostly green, and a bare chest. As they stood there the light glowed brighter, the circle revealing the man wrapped up in the covers of the bed. 

"Hello?" He asked confused. "Can I help you...wait, Cassandra is that you?" 

Cassandra was starting to shake of her tiredness and her shock, the young man seemed confused, he hadn't been lying in wait to attack her – he’d been asleep. Then with a sudden realization it all made sense. 

"This isn't my room anymore." 

"No." The man confirmed. "It's mine, actually. Hey Cassie." 

The light was growing stronger and Cassandra took a tentative step forwards, the face was so familiar, but the angles of the face had changed, and he had a layer of dark stubble on his chin. 

"Varian?" 

"Yep." He said with a small chuckle. "So uh... I think they probably put you in one of the guest room. Did they not tell you that they’d reassigned the room?” 

"They did. I'm sorry, I was tired I didn't think." 

"It's okay you can get into bed with me anytime...uh… I mean... this used to be your room so I can understand why you’d be confused, so it's no big deal." He shifted as if he were about to get out of bed but seemed to think better if it and straightened the blanket. 

"I uh.. I can help you find your room, but would you throw me those trousers? On the back of the chair.” 

“Oh!" Cassandra said feeling her face grow red. "It's okay, I remember where I'm meant to go now I'll just uh...” She remembered her own state of undress, the thinness of the satin, the way it stopped inches above her knees, and she found herself blushing more. “I'll just get dressed. Could you um..." 

"Help with the laces?" 

"Close your eyes." 

"Yep, yep that makes far more sense." Varian said. He closed his eyes as she slipped the dress back over her head, letting it stay loose rather than fiddle with the laces. 

"I'm just going to go now." 

Varian opened his eyes. 

"Goodnight Cassie, it’s good to see you again. Maybe we'll find time to talk tomorrow?" He said with a small sideways smile. 

"Yep. We'll uh.. laugh about all this then." 

"It is quite funny. You know, apart from the naked bit." He said glancing down to his blanket covered lap. 

Cassandra purses her lips trying not to laugh, the tired going from practically asleep to a state of sudden fright, the realization and relief… it just made everything seem funnier than it really was. 

She let out a small laugh and Varian joined her. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to know what you were thinking." 

"I woke up next to a beautiful woman, I just assumed I was still dreaming." 

"Oh you are." 

"What?” Varian asked confused. 

"This is still a dream." She joked. 

"Well that makes sense." 

"How?" 

"You're always in my dreams." 

She froze, something so strange about the way he said the words, made her know he 

was no longer joking. 

"I... forget I said that." 

"I'm not sure if I can. I... I should go." 

"Yes. Then I'd know it's real, because in my dreams you always stay." 

Cassandra turned to the door, her hand on the cool handle. She was going to leave, but she hesitated for a moment. The strange dreamlike quality of the night made it seem like anything was possible, as if they were in a sphere where the coldness of reality couldn't touch them. Where there were warm bodies and talk of dreams, and in those dreams there were possibilities that she hadn't considered before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's story is by A_Deity and is called "A Sudden Interaction"
> 
> And I'm still loving the snowflakes in an hourglass advent https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799969/chapters/68058337
> 
> It's had a few surprises up its sleeves lately.


End file.
